Deep Sea
by foreverandmore
Summary: When a new girl a siren is found it confuses many people. She can hear the narrators and is sain she can compete with Apple for the fairest and can control boys just by singing. When students start going missing and eventually even a narrator *coughs* Brooke its up to sera and her friends to help. I changed the bad format so give me another chance please.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people sorry for not posting what I promised but here it is comment I am ok with harsh comments as long as they are constructive. Oh ya narration key. Normal= ME Underlined=Brooke **Bold =male narrator** _italacized= female narrator._ If its a combination they are talking at the same time _**Like this.**_ hope you enjoy.

 _ **Once apon a time.**_

 _Maddie was walking sown by the ocean the breeze in her hair felt nice._

 **As she walked she thought about what had happened at the Spring Fairest.**

"You guys are making it sound like a tragity. Don't be such gloomy Gus's." Maddie said **As she walked there was a impending sense of danger.**

OH! Is this the part where she finds. _**Brooke.**_

Sorry...

"Oh,my Grimm!" As Maddie had been walking she had seen a girl with fire red hair in a mermaid braid falling lighty at her shoulders, pale skin that reminded Maddie of Apple's skin and deep blue eyes. A sea foam green dress clung around her knee's and was slightly wet, a belt that was a brown and looked woven and a dark brown messanger bag. The girl was bare footed an very pretty but looked out of place.

OH! Is that the siren? The other girl that can hear us?

 _ **Brooke no spoilers.**_ _Do you want to be grounded again?_

No. Please don't ground me. "Hey are you ok?" Maddie said shaking the girls shoulder she was awake but looked like she was a million miles away.

"Ummmm, who are you?" The girl asked her voice sounded like the sea, deeper then a normal girls but beutiful.

"I'm Maddie Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter. Whats your name?" Maddie asked smileing at the girl.

"My name is Sera Finn. A few generations ago my father took over for the flounder in the little mermaid." The girl now known as Sera said her eye's glaring at Maddie as if trying to figure out if Maddie was fooling her.

Oh can she hear us. Hey,Hey,Hey!

 _ **Brooke be quiet.**_

"Hi again young narrator. Can you hear anything?" Maddie asked and the girl looked confused.

"I...I... *sighs* two females one about our age the other sounds like she is in her early thirtys. The third one is male also in about his mid thirtys." Sera said and looked up questionly. _She's right I'm thirty-four._ **I'm thirty-five.** I'm fifteen. (a/n yup they were young the math about 19-20 and dont accuse me of Sera being a mary sue. I drew the ages out of a hat to see if she was right it was weird though cause there was from 30 to 60 so I have no clue how it worked so well. )

"How could you tell that much?" Maddie asked slightly scared at how much she had guessed just from hearing there voices just once.

"I don't know whene I heard them I could tell. It was just in my head I don't know. Also who are they?" Sera said and started studying her nails.

"Thoes are the narrators silly," Maddie said and smiled and took the girl by the hand "You should go see the headmaster to get enrolled in school."

"Um ok?" Sera said suddenly the water shook "What the hex?" Maddie asked and got close to it to look down to the water suddenly a red tentacal shot out of the water and grabbed Maddie and started dragging her down.

Maddie! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE STORY! Suddenly a second splash was heard ,a much lighter one. Sera had doven in and in a sudden flash of bubbles her legs had been replaced with a jade tale she still had on her dress though and it lashed around her as the last of the bubbles covered it.

What is that thing?

"A giant squid. It's the most feared species in the deep." Sera said swiming fast with her tail lashing around

 _ **Cast a spell this isn't how its supposed to go!**_

"Ummmm. Globes of water solidify find my target and hit the mark." She sung, a mermaids power was in there singing she had cast a spell that would hit the squid but Maddie needed help as she could not breath water.

 _ **NO REALLY!**_ Yes really so *sighs*

"I hope I can get there in time she's been under two minutes. Hang on I've got it. *whistles* Ara come here." Sera shouted and a shark came shouting down out of the deep and Sera grabbed the dorsle fin and it began to tow her doen to the squid, Maddie was still awake and thrashing terrified.

"Hurry!" Sera shouted and grabbed in her bag and grabbed a small diving knife out of her messanger bag and grabbed onto one of the thrasking squid tentacal and with her knife and aimed at it's eye. "Propele this forward help it's my wepon find its mark." Sera sung and threw her knife which hit the squid in the eye causing it to drop Maddie.

"Hang on." Sera said grabing Maddie's arm "Ara hurry. She need's...air?" Sera said slightly confused

Yes air. And hurry! Ara had started swiming and light was now shining down and the sun was visable now.

"I can take her the rest of the way Ara thank you dear." Sera said and pet the sharks head Is that your pet? _**Brooke...**_

Sorry Sera had begun swiming again uo to the light and her face broke the surface as Giles Grimm walked by.

A/NA/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

Yes Ara is her pet and the second part will be put in a better format in a few minutes so please keep reading sorry for these being so hard to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I realized this after posting part one that underlineing is not avalable so now Brooke will be bold Female italacized and male bold and italacized. Thank you who stuck with me till here so I hope you like it. Oh ya the main point of this this will start after Giles helped Sera get Maddie to safety and Sera is enrolling for class.

"It was changed to anouther mer years go I have the notice if you need it." Sera said faceing the head master with a glare

"Ok, then for classes you get three selectives Wha will they be?" Grimm asked and held out a sheet with the classes

"Can I take Muse-ic, Sea club (kind of like glee club), and the good home ech?" Sera said picking most of the music one's

"That seems fine. Here is your class list your room key. Just to let you know you will have a rather elusive roommate." Grimm said and handed her a small key with a jade gem on the top.

 **Oh what room number did you get?** _ **Brooke...**_

"Wait headmaster where is room 404? I mean can I have directions?" Sera said **telling me her room number without looking insain and wait 404 is my dorm number!** _ **Brooke shush.**_

"Go down that hallway and make a right your dorm will be the fourth one on the right." Grimm said and suddenly _Raven burst in followed by Lizzie, Kitty, Bunny, and Alistar._ **Mom! You said I could tell this.** _ **Ladies lets be calm.**_

"Would you boulth just shut up!" Kitty said in her usual demeaning way before turning her head to Grimm who Raven had started questioning Grimm on what happened"

Ask this young girl she was helping my brother carry her I neather helped nor hindered them. In the mean time out of my office all of you." Grimm said and half pushed the girls and Alistar out of his office.

"Will you tell us what happened to Maddie we are so worried." Bunny said and blushed as Alistar looked her way.

"I was by the ocean and she walked by a giant squid grabbed her and started dragging her down when I got back to the surface Giles helped me carry her here." Sera said looking around at the new faces.

"How did you hold your breath underwater that long I can't figure that out and I'm a-" Alistar started

"riddle master," Kitty finished purring slightly as she dissappered and reappered next to Sera who flinched "but I am curious about that to." Kitty finished and dissappered again and reappered next to Bunny

"I can breath water I am a mermaid. And I swear that if you call me a siren you will burn er drown." Sera said and moved over to stare at Bunny who turned into a rabbit and Alistar caught her

"Hey don't do that or its off with your head!" Lizzie shouted "Calm down all of you." Alistar said and Bunny transformed back to her normal self and landed lightly on the ground .

Sighing the red head frowned and stuck out her bottem lip into a pout. "Ok, can you take me to my room I was trying to help the-" Sera started but stopped and looked at the ground

"The narrators? You can hear them to you don't look insain." Kitty said and glared at the girl up and down and the girl glared back harshly.

"Down that hallway make a right fourth one on the right." Raven said and pointed.

"Thanks Maddie is in the infirmary just getting looked at for brain damage she should be out by dinner."Sera said and turned and ran down the hall way nearly tripping a couple of times.

"That girl seems nice," Raven said and turned to everyone else "lets go see Maddie she could tell us more about that girl." Raven said and Briar came running around the corner and grabbed Raven's arm .

"Apple fainted the nurse had to take her to the hospital they said they said she is veary weak." Briar said near tears and broke down crying.

"Oh my Grim Briar I swear I didn't do anything." Raven said worried of what Briar was thinking "I know they said that she was in some kind of trama not magical or poison caused." Briar said making Raven smile

 **Why is this so off book.**

 _I...I agree this is so off book._

 _ **For once I agree with you.**_

 **And this is the first time Maddie hasn't started shouting at us it's weird.**

"Is she allowed visitors? I have to see her." Raven asked

"No visitors I've tryed but she's not allowed visitors." Briar said and then screamed as Maddie suddenly appered with a bandage rapped around her head.

"Hi, Rae where is the girl, I mean Sera? I need to thank her. And tell her how gorgeous she looked as a mermaid." Maddie said and turned a cartwheel and Briar walked away slowly

"Down the hall room 404 she may be talking to her roommate so I'd wait." Raven said to her best friend

 **Who should know that her roommate is not there for unknown reasons.** __

 _Brooke no spoi-... wait would that be considered a spoiler?_

 _ **No it would not but that is getting to personal.**_

 **Mommmmmmmmm, daddddddddddd stop.** "Thank you narrators." Maddie said and then went to see Sera's room

"She's insain. Hey Kitty can you pop into Apple's room." Raven asked and looked around and saw that Kitty had disappered and suddenly her smile appered again an then Kitty reappered with a role of duck tape which she quickly put back onto the small bag she was holding.

"I could but for a price cause theres nothing fun thats free." Kitty laughed and disappered and reappered next to Bunny

"Hey look at who I dragged out." Maddie said pulling a very confused Sera behind her.

"Let me go please." Sera half shouted and Kitty reappered looking pale with the money Raven had given her.

"They caught me and kicked me out not before I...I... saw her heart rate monitar it's sooooooo low." Kitty said putting the money in her bag and disappered again.

"Oh phooey who's in the hospital I'll send them a hat-tastic gift."

" Apple. Apple is in the hospital." Bunny said still in shock

"Attention all students. Please return to you dormitories for a early lights we have investagators here to figure out any foul play involved in putting Apple White's current state. Any students off campus within ear shot of this announcement also report back to there dormitories." Headmaster Grimms voice boomed over a loud speaker.

 **I suppose that would mean me since I can hear the announcement.**

 _ **Yes I suppose you should go before they check your room.**_

 _Make sure to not tell Maddie who you are tell Sera only if you must._

"I'll see you guys at lunch or dinner if we get it not delivered to our rooms. Hey can Sera sit with us." Maddie said and threw her arm around Sera's shoulder

"Sure she seems hextacullar." Raven said and the wonderlander who had started to sit with the two of them, Bunny and Alistar, nodded.

"Guess we need to go to our rooms now," Bunny said sadly "wait where is Lizzie?" since Bunny and Alistar had came Lizzie had switched roommates and was now rooming with Bunny

"She left a while ago said something about feeling off with her head?" Sera said since she had bumped into the princess of hearts on the way to her dorm.

"She mean's she has a headache." Alistar said and kissed Buny on the head before going down the boys hallway

"Here is my room my roommate is probably there by now so I should go see you guys at the next meal." Sera said and walked in her dorm room.

"Attention students. Dinners will be brought to your rooms at the regular time. At this time there will also be a dorm search by the police to see if there are any wepons on your person or in your bag be prepaired for a full police pat down if any wepons or drugs, other than the tales who need them for a reason which have been reported, is found in your luggage." Headmaster Grimms vouce came over the speaker again and a sigh came from inside the room.

"I hurry back to school just to be bound up in my room it's not fair." The voice whined and Sera, now glad she had lost her small dive knife, spun around to face the girl who had spoken "Sorry that was stupid of me you didn't know I was here. Brooke Page." Brooke said offering a hand to Sera who took it and shook it.

"Sera Finn. Can you give me a minute in the... actually I think you would find this interesting so just give me a moment." Sera said and hurried to the bathroom and Brooke heard the water running.

"Um... ok..."Brooke said and sat down as Sera walked back holding a sphere of water. "Here is how mermaids send messages over a long Maid. Hey Pipes I just wanted to tell you that I got to school safely just think soon you'll have legs but no voice to send me a message. Send a picture. Later girl. Probably should have mentioned this is Sera." Sera said and after saying name blew lightly on it and it disappered leaving the smell of the sea in the room.

"A communicator bubble thats so cool. Can you teach me?" Brooke asked and Sera nodded

"Might be taxing on you though so don't try this if you've just ate unless you want to throw up." Sera said and got up to get more water

"Ok so first you need to learn to hold the water which will be the hardest part. Act like it's a extention of you." Sera said when she got back with only one water sphere. She tossed it into the air and caught it the held it.

"Toss it into air and catch it. After you do that I can teach you how to put words into it."Sera said and tossed it to Brooke who caught it but then it exploded in her face. "Hey thats ok."Sera said and then put a had over the water spill which swirled upward and into her hand where she turned it back into a ball.

"First just try holding it. Think of like you were holding a glass figure hold it like it will break if you drop it." Sera said and put the ball into Brooke's hand but then a hard knock came at the door causing her to drop the water.

"Come in." Sera saidd and with a flick of the wrist sent the water spiraling to the sink where it splashed down and went in the drain.

"Ever After Police Force." a female voice came through the door

"Oh sorry." Brooke said and rushed to the door which she opened and came face to face with a young female cop and a elderly grunpy female troll.

"Allow us to search your belongings or come with us." The troll cop said and the younger cop slapped her.

"Nela Charming, no relation to the royal Charming. This creature is my partner Greta Bridge. Will you allow us to check your bags. Actually first I will need your names to see if your on the allowed list." Nela said

"My name is Brooke Page. This is Sera Finn." Brooke said as her roommate stared in mute horrer at the troll.

"Ok, Brooke Page... I have you down with a pill that will let you be seen and heard by normal people. For Sera Finn I have a pill to let you eat human food. Can boulth of you get them on your persons?" Nela asked

"Sure."Sera said haveing recovered from seeing the troll. She went over to her bag and held up a small container as Brooke did the same.

"Move aside we must check your bags immediatly." Greta said and picked up Brooke's bag

"Sorry about her she's a bit to up tight. I guess that means I'll be checking your bag." Nela said and then saw multiple bags

"I just enrolled and haven't gotten a chance to unpack so all my stuff is in my bags." Sera said seeing Nela's confused expression

"Ok so how many do you have?" Nela asked and bent down to check one bag.

"Just two and my messanger bag. Do you need to check it?" Sera asked and motioned to her bag around her waist

"Yes since it is considered a bag. May I check that first." Nela opened her hand and Sera dropped it in "Nothing dangerous here." Greta said after checking Brooke's bags.

"Nothing in her bags. I knew she would be clean though mer's don't hurt at least not like that." Nela said a twinkle in her eyes until there police radio's buzzed

"We found someone he has a knife,sleeping drugs, and a small clockwork pistol. He is saying that only the sleeping drugs are him." The voice clearly male said through the radio. "What is the individuals name." Nela said through her radio "Daring Charming."

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

OK so I got it pointed out to me how hard the format was to read so I hope that you will give it another chance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daring Charming? I'm sure you must be mistaken he's her prince charming." Nela said forgetting she was in the girls room until she heard them gasp. "Sorry that was loud. Greta let's go." Nela said and Greta grumbled and let Nela drag her out.

 _ ***laughs* That was pretty funny.**_

 _Sush let the story continue._

"Well that was different to say the least. And sliightly funny." Sera laughed

"They don't argue like this at home it's so weird" Brooke said and rubbed her head telling the honest truth^

"Meals are here come get them ot I'll take them back." Mama Bear growled through the door and knocked on the door multiple times

"Coming." Brooke said very fast and opened the door

"Here your usual meal and what Sera asked for should be easily destingushed." Mama Bear said looking at Sera's meal,sea weed and fish, with disgust.

"Here you go." Brooke said after Mama Bear had left

 _ **Brooke don't come home tonight we got called away to something so we won't be home untill the night after next**_ _ **1**_

"Ok, see you then." Brooke said as Sera laughed

"Confused about my food?" She asked still laughing

"Little bit." Brooke said picking up a chicken drum stick.

'I've actulally never had human food before so I don't know if I'll like it. So for now it's fish and sea weed." Sera said and picked up a piece of the fish and ate it. They ate in silence for a few minutes before a annoyed voice was heard.

Hey hurry up and eat I wan't to go to bed!

"Fine Forever, that's the author foreverandmore." Brooke explained to a confused looking Sera

Sup and...GO TO SLEEP!

"Ok... Fine." Sera said as she had already finished eating and hurried to the bed opposite of Brooke's

Thank Heavens. *looks around* everyone asleep so let's skip to the next morning.

"Did you hear," Blondie said to Cupid"Duchess Swan dissappered from her dorm room last night."

"What? Sera said she had been at breakfast with Raven and Maddie when the girls had walked past

"Yea I saw Grimm talking to Lizzie. I heard Apple disappered to from her hospital room." Cupid said as Blondie ignored the girl Cupid had told her.

"Hey do you want some tea? Tea helps everything." Maddie said and poured a cup and pushed it to Sera who laughed as she sipped it.

"Yum sea plumtea with sugar." Sera said and gulped down more of the tea

"Thought so took daddy ages to get it right." Maddie said then Brooke tapped her lightly

"May I sit here?" Brooke asked barley whispering the words

"Sure I guess umm whats your name." Maddie asked as Brooke sat down

"Um my name is..." Brooke couldn't think of a good name

"Cosmo. My roommate. She's really quiet and does not like talking much it took hours to get her name out of her." Sera covered poorly and Brooke sent her a grateful smile.

(And I'm switching to the narrators since I am blanking right now on any thing to do with these guys. Also they are a bit different when there together just the two of them... I had way to much fun writeing this section. so yea back to the story)

"Meria wake up." Casper said and lightly shook his wifes shoulder2

"I am up. So stop shaking me-" Meria started before Casper kissed her lightly on the lips to get her to be quiet.

"Smooth how I got rid of Brooke right." He said after his wife half shoved him off her.

"If you had not lied I may like it bet-" She started but her husband kissed her again with a bit more force this time and she almost let him before returning to her sences and shoving him off again.

"Come on can't we have a little fun." Casoer asked and Meria stood up and stormed out of the room

"NO NO WE CAN NOT!" She shouted when she was in the door way and Casper realized that he had made her really angry he started following her but took a few steps back.

"I didn't mean it Mer." Casper said when he was a few steps behind her and her reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please listen to me."

"I am listening. As usual." She said and sighed

"Good because I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"And you were acting like a..." Meria started

"Arrogant schoool boy." Casper finished smirking then laughing remembering how Meria had called him that when they were younger.

"Yup your still my arrogant school boy."

"And your still Ms. Valedictorian, highest gpa, 100% in all subjects."

They laughed as the remembered there high school years that were relativly close still and haunting memories.3

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

I'll try to keep this short so I'll stop typeing this just to take up space and get to my notes (lol trying to stop the 1.2.3 notes from happening). Like I said the narrators will be important later. Like Brooke said at home they are different people and I have alot of fun writing them this was an hexperament so tell me what you think,if you must be harsh at least be constructive I don't mind harshness but I'd prefer to have constructiveness.

1 Just a FYI they are still at home he lied to get Meria and him together. Yes for dirty reasons but no bad things happen (this time *laughs evily*)

2 Casper is going to show much more affection for Meria until he... WAIT NO SPOILERS *siren sounds* BEDO BEDO BEDO (I had to its iny nature.) Ok let me just state this it is not a dating drug. (LOL funny story about this. So I was at a football game for my high school and my squad leader, as I was in marching bands,friends brother was resting his head in another squad leaders lap, there boulth male and boulth of the squds... I'm completly off topic the point is he does not drug her so don't think that. I told my friend (not above mentioned squad leaders sister.) about this and she asked which drug he used I should probably be worried about that hmmm... Gah off topic again!

3 This will be brought up sometimes and I'll explain in Holiday's with The Pages.

See yah later on the flipped script.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a little bit ahead of where I left of, after they finished breakfast, I was just lazy earlier so I cut it off early. Any ways now that I'm not being a creepy person. (Oh who am I kidding I still am being very creepy.) Just a warning it is going to get a little bit gross And I mean bloody gross not romantic gross, and not with the narrators. (by a little I mean still in the T range so don't be to worried.) If you haven't guessed I ship the narrators really hard. (I shipped them before we knew they were married and know that I know who they have a kid well some of them were really weird for lack of a better word.)Now lets get started before someone blow up from suspence if anyone cares enough.

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

"Are you finished with that?" Meria asked and reached across her husband who grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a light kiss, this time she laughed and lightly kissed him back and he smiled

"Come on lets have some fun please?" Casper asked , slightly shocked when Meria thought for a minute but still had not replied (Ok one things don't kill me, no put that down put that gun down to this will only take a mome- *dives out of way of the on coming explosion* Aww man I just got my hair done... *pouts*. Who the heck asks like this it's so weird. Back to the stor- *ducks to avoid bullet* I'M TRYING TO START AGAIN SO SHUT UP AND LET ME START!)

"Hmm do you promise to be a good boy for a while keep your wife happy,most of all if you get her pregnant." Meria said and when he hastily nodded she laughed and kissed him on the neck "Well ok then... just... this... once."She said streaching out each word longer than it should be

"How about we move to our room?" Casper said and then without waiting for a response he picked Meria up and started swinging her and Meria laughed as he swung her and kissed him lightly as she laughed. Hey reached there room and he closed the door swiftly. And now that I'm cut off from getting most of the scoop guess I have to spy with *dramatic music* Narrating me X-ray vision(Gosh I'm nosy aren't I. Its fun!) Ok I was just kidding about that, partially the main problem is if I wrote the scene it would go up to M so I have to leave it be.

In the villan's hideout. (A undersea cave with a air pocket.)

"So you little vermon anything else you would like to add." A black tailed merman who had turned into a human walked in front of Apple's shakeing form as the frightened girl looked over at Duchess, who's slim body was bloody and mangled with her thumbs on boulth hands gone and the blood from them driping into the water below.

"N...n...no sir nothing at all." Apple was fearful for her life the deranged merman pulled out a knife and sliced it through Apple's arm causing fresh blood to well up.

"If you so much as think about calling for help I can't say that this will be the worst punishment." He nodded to the wall and Apple froze (Warning: this description might be a little desturbing so beware.) It was a young merman bloody and battered one of his arm's flesh had been ripped away revealing the bone which hung limply on his body. The tail had been cut open and so had his stomach, so much so you could see all his organs bloody and full of wounds, his skull had been ripped open and Apple could see his brain almost spilling from the split skull. Apple vomited into the water under her at the sight she couldn't take it since it disgusted.

"Be careful you poor unfortunet soul." The merman cackled turning back into his merman form and flicked his tail disappering under the waves.

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

Ok let me state this really fast the only story I'm not useing the original for is the little mermaid because of a lack of being able to write it. All of the others I love the originals and hate Disney's version but I never liked the origanal Little Mermaid and never finished reading it so that is the reason I am useing it but I wish it was not that way but what ya gonna do. (Also I'm doing the second Sleeping Beuty for the fact that this is T and frankley I hope that it is the second version this being a childs show.)

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

At Ever After High

"Raven students are disappering right and left." Maddie shouted before turning a cartwheel in front of Raven, Sera, and 'Cosmo'.

"Calm down Maddie, a doctor probably moved her room or sometheng." Raven said as Sera and 'Cosmo' nodded vigerously

"All students return to your dorm rooms at this time. Another search must be conducted to look for clues of the missing Duchess Swan's where abouts. You will need to remain in your dorm room for the next two weeks, minus classes of course to which to will have a teacher collect you, unless you want to be held responsable for the dissapperence of boulth students." Headmaster Grimms voice came over the loud speaker and most of the students grumbled and truged off to there dorm rooms.

"Ugh not again this is a fairy fail week. We have been confided to our dorm rooms for two days finally get out only to get confided for another two weeks." Raven said and walked to her dorm room. Maddie,who after Apple had disappered had became her roommate, followed her.

"Ugh, my parents wanted me to come home but apparantly that will not happen." Brooke said rolling her eyes as the two girls trudged off to there dorm.

"Well could be worse we could be stuck there the entire two weeks." Sera pointed out her moulth set in a grim line.

"Ugh that would be awful. I can't wait for these weeks to be over." Brooke said as they reached there dorm room and Sera opened the door and a bebble popped in her face

"That's for being so rude. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. Dad was sick again and somehow or royal doctor kept taking me to see him. Mako is missing again and I had to help look for him as well. Bye merl message me back." Pipers voice said from the water that was on Sera's face.

"Are you going to turn into a mermaid or something?" Brooke asked as Sera spat some water out of her moulth.

"Nah I conrol my transformation so all I'll be is very wet." Sera said with a roll of her green eyes

Soon it was time for lights out and no students were allowed to talk. Brooke felt a looming evil but paied no mind to it it was still very far away... for now.

A/N A/N A/N A/NA/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/NA/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/NA/N

Ok time for some shameless self advartizing. I have literally just (about three minutes before typing this) created a deviant art account I'm not very good yet but for thoughes intrested I'm SeraFinn1.

On another note after I post this there is another fanfiction I might start called shipwrecked. It mainly focases on the narrator (Wow two out of my three ever after high fanfictions do.) I'll just say that it explains how they fell in love so go to my profile page and vote if you would like that. See ya all later!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes I have actually receved a rude comment guess what. I don't give a crap. I will now disprove all of there complaints in a few sentences. 1. I use the disney version in this fanfiction, in the given facts that the origanal story would give me a harder time with creating a entire city of people. (Also its my freinds OC so I did what she asked my actual oc comes in during this part.) 2. It's not so much controlling as it is the power of suggestion. She just knows how to use it to her advantage (she also will never use it except for once, in a flashback.) 3. All mermaids in my story can hear them. (Sound travels differently under water so she is hearing the slight vibrations given off when they speak and her brain processes the sound. It only seems like just her but she is so far the only mermaid.) 4. When she guessed there ages I drew them out of a hat so that was very coincadential. seems like a Mary Sue becuse at first I wanted her to seem like the perfect as you get to know her she seems justas flawed 7. Sera rescued Maddie not the other way around. 6. The narrators are ment to be confusing, it's what Sera is hearing. Unlike Maddie and Kitty she hears it more collieded and a lot of Brooke was having a vivid nightmare. Bodies were hanging all around her she could feel chains around her wrists. Apple was the farthest from her and looked sick, as did Duchess who was next to Apple who were the only ones missing now. There was only one boy, Sparrow, the rest were all female. Brooke felt a cold hand touch her feet.

"Oh my how does it feel being replaced by your dear parents." The male voice was cold and cruel as well as condicending. He held up a picture and it was her parents were holding a tiny baby.

"Your wrong your completly wrong." Brooke heard herself shout she was panicing now she was feeling replaced but she swallowed it down it down and told herself it was only a dream.

"Oh my do you really belive that they would keep looking for you it's been two entire years since I captured you. You thought they would still be looking for you. I must admit they nearly found you a few times with that handy little book of theres. Sadly after a few months they gave up another try and they might have found you." The male laughed. Brooke realized that the voice was coming from below her a merman was swiming underneath her. A second later she heard a familiar voice.

"Zachary! What the hell are you doing with my missing friends!" Sera shouted she was a mermaid and had a huge frown plastered across her face.

"Sera! Sera help me!" Brooke heared her self shout.

"Brooke wake up. Your having a nightmare! OUCH!" Sera said and Brooke snapped awake seeing her roommate on the floor holding her cheek.

"Oh my Grimm are you ok!" Brooke said as her roommate began rubbing her cheek.

"Better then you seemed to be in your dream you were pretty loud. Proffessor Mama Bear told me to wake you up." Sera said

"I think I'm better now can you let me go back to sleep wake me if I'm loud again." Brooke said and turned back and fell asleep almost immediatly.

"I will. I promise." Sera said and turned back and also fell asleep.

The next morning the dream was still very vivid in Brooke's mind she opened her mirror phone to call one of her parents, she wanted to make sure nothing had happened to eather of them. There was no denying the dream had spooked her, she knew she had time he had said his final capture if only Apple and Duchess were there he still needed three more girls, Sparrow, and then her.

"I'm going to take a shower I'll only take a few minutes." Sera said as she hurried to the bathroom leaving Brooke to try to figure out why to tell her parents she was calling. She decided to call her mother as she would more likely to answer her phone at the early hour and tell her that she would be stuck at school for a while. She dialed her mom's number and held her breath praying that her mom would pick up.

"Hello?" Meria's tired voice assulted Brooke's ears and she let out a breth she didn't even know she had been holding in.

"HI mom, I just wanted to let you know that Headmaster Grimm stuck me in here for two weeks I would I get caught leaving I'll be blamed for-" Brooke started before her mom cut her off

"The disapperence of Duchess Swan and Apple White? It was in the paper." Meria said finishing her daughters sentence for her, a skill she had gained a long time ago when she was in Ever After High.

"Whoes on the phone Mer it's seven in the morning." Casper's tired voice leaked in through the phone and Brooke breathed a second sigh of releife.

"Hi dad. Wait can he hear me?" Brooke asked then looked over at the bathroom door and heard the water turn on.

"No but you can talk to him. We got back late last night and we boulth overslept so we have yet to do anything." Meria said

"No it's ok I have to go to class any ways. Bye." Brooke said and hung up.

"Are you ready girls." Momma Bear growled through the door, just a Sera left the bathroom.

"You ready?" Brooke asked and Sera nodded quickly, then left for there first class of the day.

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/NA/N A/N

I just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone this entire week so no updates. Also thats why this chapter may seem slightly rushed. I'll update when I can next.


End file.
